Tank Revelations
by ElleThom
Summary: This ElleThom with a new obsession. this is ElleThom with a new obsession and a bottle of Jack. Any questions?


He stormed into the lab, not caring if anyone thought he had lost his mind or gone insane.

He was angry, and for once, his rant was not going to go unnoticed.

Astrid was in her unseal helpful stance. Great. Wonderful, he didn't have to knock her over to get to what he wanted. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but the look on Peter's face made her clamp her mouth shut and glare at the good Doctor.

Said doctor was so engrossed in what he was doing, he did not take the time to notice his son had entered the arena. Walter continued his manipulation of countless dials and a buttons without any hindrance to the angry man advancing upon him. Peter maintained his silence to maintain the element of surprise

"Walter!" he screamed practically into the ear of the brilliantly insane man.

Dr. Bishop had the presence of mind to jump at his son's voice. "Peter. I am glad you are here." He smiled affably.

Peter returned the doctor's jovial demeanor with silence and a look that would melt iron. He breezed past Walter to the object of his ire.

Walter followed his son's angry movement:"Peter," he pleaded, "You can't do this, it's her decision." Years of estrangement granted Peter the ability to ignore his father with great precision as he advanced upon the tank.

He ripped the door open with enough force to have rattled the metal slab from its copper hinges. She was there, the object of his tirade. Her body floated in the semi darkness in the state of consciousness that would allow her access to that which she desired.

She was there, and he has somehow known it the minute she dipped one of her elegant little toes into the frigid jelly. She was in there to see him again, and it had to stop.

He watched her body physically shudder at the intrusion of cold air into her chamber of mourning. He stared for a while enjoying the semi erotic view of Olivia stripped down to her single layer of modesty.

Hands grabbed for her. Hands pulled leads and wires from her fragile alabaster skin. Hands held her close as she awoken from her dream state. "John?" she breathed.

Peter felt the jealousy rise in his throat, he knew if he spoke the wrong thing right now he would lose her forever, but the anger had its own agenda, and he was merely a vessel for its conveyance. "Wrong answer Liv" he muttered as the woman began to awaken in his arms.

Peter saw her eyes widen in recogni5tion. The shame showed in her face for a brief second before defiance reared. "Peter." she accused

Peter held her tighter in his grip, the anger began to bleed form every pore as he held her in his grasp. "Liv, we talked about this, you promised me."

To her credit, Olivia had the respect for her lover to seem midlly remorseful, if only for a second. "I—"she stuttered. "I had to come here and…"

For one second that stretched into eternity Peter considered dropping her. He would never hutrt the woman he loved, but he felt as if she needed to awaken from the dream world she had built around her. Somewhere in the Egyptian Cotton of her bedroom,. He had beloved that they had come to an understanding. Somewhere between the whiskey flavored kisses and the condom wrapper had been an agreement of eternity. An AGREEMENT Olivia breached the moment she agreed to step ind=side of the tank again.  
"What do you want from me Peter?" she asked as her hands touched her hair in defense of his glare. "What did you expect, I loved him"

"You said you love me." He accused. "And yet here you are, backj into the tank again. When is it going to end Liv? Did you think I wouldn't know?"

Olivia matched his accusatory stare with a measure of anger. "I was close to something in there.' She affirmed. "You come in here, storm in and decide that I am being unfaithful to you to what? A dead guy? Really?"

Peter's face became a mask of rage. "Olivia," he whispered, and it was this voice that frightened those in the lab, for Peter never whispered. You have to choose."

Olivia attempted to turn away from her angry lover, but he held her firmly,m forcing her to look into his eyes."John is gone." Peter asserted. "I can't go on like this. "

Tears burned in the corner of the blonde woman's eyes. "What are you saying Peter?"

"What I have been saying Liv, :" he whispered. "You can't have it both ways. I am tired of waking up to you in someone else's memories. "He clutched her to his chest as she continued to shiver. "Its either him or me Liv. John is gone, and you need to decide. Stay out of the tank, or I will decide for both of us."


End file.
